Bright Lighter
by Thunderwolf2345
Summary: For the girl and her dog, the endless routine she knew would become a distant memory. And life would never be the same again." Life was the same boring endless routine. That is until this young woman meets someone new. Read it for more info.
1. Chapter 1

Bright Lighter

_ "It seemed as if everything in __Ikebukuro__ stayed the same. No matter what was going on, it always seemed to follow the same endless routine. Not that anyone ever complained. Complaining about things that didn't change was nothing but a waste of time anyway. Yet, for the girl and her dog, the endless routine she knew would become a distant memory. And life would never be the same again."_

1: Enter The Girl and Her Dog

The brown-haired, blue-eyed young female sat on one of the many benches found in the alleyways that littered the city. The resonating _Snap! Flick! Click! _of her metal lighter opening, lighting and closing was the only sound she made. She never really understood why she kept the lighter. She didn't smoke, and she wasn't a gangster arsonist either. Perhaps it was for sentimental reasons, or maybe she just liked to play with it when she was bored.

The large, black, German Sheppard-like dog at her feet raised his massive head and growled lightly. The young woman paid no mind the animal's behavior. The beast was a bit over protective then she liked sometimes. She continued to look at the hazy sky, head hanging over the back of the bench, playing with her lighter.

Perhaps it was because of this that she didn't notice the skittish, somewhat awkward brown haired teen that was looking frantically in every direction. His eyes suddenly landed in the figure lazing on the bench and he gulped.

Mikado Ryūgamine looked at the girl with indecision before making his way over to her and saying nervously. "Um excuse me." The black dog seemed to grumble at the boy. He gulped and felt sweat form on his forehead.

The lighter slid closed with a loud click and her head snapped forward so she could look straight at him. Her blue eyes seemed to bore into him. He twitched nervously under her hard gaze. Then she said. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Um." He started, silently cursing himself at how timid he was. "I just wanted to know if you could tell me how to get to Hiroshi Park."

"Well, how long do you have to get there." She asked smiling at him. This boy was too nervous for his own good.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I have 30 minutes. I left my house early just in case I got lost, but after about the 10th dead end I sorta gave up."

"Alright then. How about I walk with you, that way you won't get lost again." She suggested. He almost nodded, but hesitated as he looked at the huge beast at her feet. She looked to where he was staring and saw her dog's golden eyes. She laughed lightly. "Oh, him? Don't mind Hakudo, he doesn't bite unless I tell him to." The dog looked at her pointedly.

Mikado cleared his throat and tugged on his collar. She laughed in her head as the boy revealed another nervous twitch. "Okay thanks." Was his reply. She smiled and nodded, getting up and starting to walk. Hakudo followed suit, nudging Mikado slightly to get him to follow. He stood for a moment before sprinting after them.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mikado Ryūgamine, it's nice to meet you." He bowed his head.

"Cool name. Mine's Akira Xiame. Nice to meet you too." She bowed slightly in return.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me." He said more comfortably.

"No prob, kid. Just be careful about who you ask. Not everybody is as nice as I am." She looked at him sideways. He had stiffened slightly at her warning, probably waiting for a 'Just kidding'. "Anyway, judging from your lacking of direction you're new here, am I right?"

"Oh, um yes. I just moved here to see my old friend Masaomi Kida and find more interesting scenery. I am definitely not disappointed."

"She smiled. "Yeah, the people here sure are interesting. After a few years, you get used to it."

"How long have you lived her Akira-San?"

"No 'san' is necessary Mikado. Hmm, let's see, my parents were killed when I was 13, so three years before that…" She ran a hand through her hair, as she calculated time.

Mikado gasped. "Oh My! What happened? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"Nah, it's fine. I brought it up." She waved him off dismissively. _Though I actually hoped you didn't hear it._ She thought. "They went over to visit the neighbors, but I stayed home. Mom and Dad and the neighbors were found dead. The police assumed a home invasion, but they never found out for sure."

Mikado gaped at how calm and collected she sounded. Akira glanced at him. "Relax kid. It was a long time ago. No sense freaking out about it now." He fidgeted again and Akira chuckled. Hakudo, who was moving fluidly at her feet, cracked what looked like a smile. "Hey we're here! see your friends anywhere?" She asked.

He looked around and saw the familiar blonde hair of his best friend. "Oh yeah! There!" He said pointing before running off. Akira smiled at her dog in amusement and followed him.

Mikado greeted his friends and Masaomi asked suggestively. "Who's your attractive friend, Mikado? She is fine."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm too old for you, kid."

"No one's too old for Masaomi Kida! Challenge accepted!" He smiled confidently.

"Anri, Masaomi, this is Akira Xiame. Akira, this is Masaomi Kida and Anri Sonohara." Mikado said.

"Nice to meet you." Anri said softly, bowing.

"Likewise." She smiled. Hakudo rumbled a greeting. The girl gasped softly, eyeing the dog.

"So, Akira-Chan, you wanna go on a date later? You, me, a movie?" Masaomi asked, putting an arm around her shoulder. Hakudo barked and snarled threateningly. Masaomi let out a 'whoa!' of surprise and jumped back.

"Hakudo." Akira warned. He huffed and looked at the ground, peeved. She looked at the large black clock in the square. "Oh, is that the time? I must be off. Bye Mikado, guys!"

"Bye Akira-San! Thanks again!" Mikado yelled after her as she walked away. She waved once and slowly disappeared. Masaomi pushed Mikado playfully and smiled. Mikado promptly began yelling at him and Anri shook her head quietly.

Akira smiled to herself as she headed to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright Lighter

I don't own anything blah blah blah etcetera etcetera! I plan to update every Friday or Saturday so stay tuned ! Warning may contain spoilers!

2: Things to Do and People to Meet

By the time Akira made it home it was around 8:30 PM. She prepared some instant ramen, fed the dog and sat down in front of the TV. The news was playing, and as usual they were listing crime after crime.

"You were a bit more testy today, eh Hakudo?" She said teasingly.

"The blonde kid rubs me the wrong way. He's too cheery for a human. He's most definitely hiding some deep dark secret." Came the animal's gruff reply.

"You think so?" She looked at him curiously. He grunted. "Sounds interesting." Hakudo shook his head at the girl's crazy antics. He got up and headed to the window. "You leaving again bud?"

"Yeah, I got some things to take care of. Try not to kill yourself while I'm gone" He replied.

"No promises!" She called back. He snorted and leapt out of the window, disappearing from view completely. Akira turned back to the TV and yawned, as the newscaster listed the names of several dead gang members. She felt little sympathy for these people, and almost snorted when they said the group died in a fight. She changed the channel to some TV show starring some actor by the name of Yuhei Hanejima.

'Huh, he's a pretty good actor.' She mused, nibbling on some pocky. Akira glanced at the clock after a while and saw it read 10:17. "Well, I guess I could go for a walk." She sighed and pushed herself off of the couch. She grabbed a hoodie and slipped on her shoes. She snatched up her key, phone and her lighter, locking the door behind her.

Akira wandered the streets of Ikebukuro. She knew this place like the back of her hand. The air was sticky and the smell of car exhaust filled the air. Her hands were stuffed in the pockets of her jacket and she absentmindedly kicked a pebble as she walked.

_"People paid no mind to the girl's somewhat odd evening stroll. The dark gray bystanders didn't stray from their own thoughts, after all, most humans are selfish creatures .It is rare for humans to care for others more than themselves. Most don't want anything to do with the things outside their own worlds. Perhaps that is why so many of them find themselves alone. They can never find it in themselves to care enough to search for someone to hold on to."_

Akira soon made her way to the familiar overpass, she would spend nights looking from. She stopped abruptly when she saw a tall blonde male in a bartender outfit leaning on the rail. She shrugged and made her way over anyway.

When she first stood just a few feet away from him, he simply glanced at her and returned to staring at the lights through his purple sunglasses. In a moment of bravery, that Akira was surprised at mind you, she got up the nerve to say one word. "Hi."

He turned and met her gaze. He saw a shy-looking, brown-haired girl looking at him with gray-blue eyes. She had her hair in a high ponytail, exposing the many piercings in her ears.

Akira stared back, and suddenly it clicked. "You're Shizuo Heiwajima, aren't you?" He grunted quietly. "Cool! I'm Akira Xiame. You as strong as they say you are?"

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He cast her a somewhat anxious look.

"Nah, not really. Besides, it's always nice to meet new people, right?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

"But, why would you want to talk to me? Everyone else stays away, why not you?" He glanced at her as she mulled over his words.

"Well, this dark brooding thing definitely works for you, but you kinda look like you need somebody to talk to. And anyway, I'm not afraid of you. Maybe a little intimidated, I mean who wouldn't be? But you aren't so scary." She was surprised at her ability to talk to this stranger. She was always quiet, so this was an anomaly for her.

Shizuo didn't exactly know what to say to this. Most people avoided him at all costs, and would run the opposite direction when he approached. I mean, who wouldn't, having his temper and inhuman strength did not exactly make him approachable.

The familiar sound of a motorcycle snapped him out of his thoughts. Celty Sturluson pulled up and nodded to both of them. Before Shizuo could say anything, Akira beat him to the punch. "Hey there Celty. How've you been?" She asked the Dullahan. There was the _tick tak _of typing.

"_**Hey Akira, been a while. I've been pretty good. I mean you know how it is. What about you, where's the pooch?" **_She typed.

"I've been good. You know Hakudo, he's always wandering around. We should hang out again sometime."

_**"Definitely." **_Celty then turned to Shizuo and showed him something. He nodded and muttered a "sure". She nodded in return and revved her engine before driving away. Akira, was curious about what just went down, but knew it wasn't her place to ask.

"So, you know Celty?" Shizuo asked, peering at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yep."

"Who's Hakudo, if you don't mind me asking." Shizuo was surprising himself as well, at how freely he was talking. Normally he didn't do more than exchange a simple sentence and a few grunts.

"Oh! He's my dog, well, I guess you could call him that, haha. He wanders off by himself sometimes." Suddenly, an eerie howl ripped through the air, followed by several yells of terror.

"AHHH! It's the Demon Hound!" She heard one guy yell.

"Speak of the devil." She said, sighing. Shizuo raised an eyebrow, questionably. Hakudo made his way over growling and snorting." What happened this time 'Demon Hound'?" Akira asked, laughing. "Earn yourself a new nickname?" Shizuo looked at her like she was crazy. That is until the animal answered in his gravelly voice.

"Bastards hit me with their car. I got pissed and my eyes glowed red. Serves 'em right." Akira's shoulders shook with silent laughter and Hakudo rolled his gold eyes.

"Why couldn't you just walk away Haku? You can't die anyway." She smiled.

"Just because I can't die doesn't me that it doesn't hurt."He grumbled. "Who's the Blondie?" He looked over at Shizuo, who's mouth was open slightly in surprise.

"Oh right! Shizuo, this is Hakudo. You know Celty's secret correct?" Akira clapped her hands and looked up at him. He nodded. "Well Hakudo's kind of like her. He's a Cù Sìth*, or as I like to call him, a grim reaper hound. Cool right?"

"Uh, sure." He looked around, slightly uncomfortable. Hakudo seemed to sense his discomfort and turned to his master.

"Time to go Kira. It's late and you have work tomorrow." Hakudo said, starting to walk home.

"Ok, Haku! Nice meeting you Shizuo-San! Hope to see you again sometime. Bye!" She waved her signature one wave, before running after her dog to go home.

Shizuo stared after the girl for a moment before shaking his head and walking to his own home.

"I never expected you to start making new friends Akira." Hakudo said as he settled on the couch in their apartment.

"I know right? I didn't know what I was thinking." She said through her toothbrush. She spit before continuing. "I don't know where all that courage came from."

"Yeah, I was surprised. It's so unlike you. I don't know if I should be happy or worried." He said with a wolfish grin.

She laughed lightly. "Well goodnight Hakudo, see you in the morning." Yawning, she turned off the light and climbed into bed. Sleep took her over almost instantly.

*The **Cù Sìth** (Scottish Gaelic pronunciation: [kuː ʃiː]) of Scottish mythology is an enormous, otherworldly hound, said to haunt the Scottish Highlands. Roughly the size of a cow or large calf, the _Cù Sìth_ was said to be dark green in color with shaggy fur and a long braided or curled tail. The Cù Sìth was feared as a harbinger of death and would appear to bear away the soul of a person to the afterlife (similar to the manner of the Grim Reaper).

According to legend, the creature was capable of hunting silently, but would occasionally let out three terrifying barks that could be heard for long distances, including by ships at sea. This was said to be a warning to farmers to lock up their women, lest the beast abduct them and take them to a fairy mound (Scottish Gaelic: _sìthean_) to supply milk for the children of the fae (daoine sìth).

_Cù Sìth_ literally means "barrow hound". Supernatural dogs in Celtic myths are usually completely black, or white with red ears. The _Cù Sìth'_s coloration is therefore highly unusual, although it may be derived from the green color often worn by Celtic fairies.

**A/N: I personally just used the grim reaper aspect of the Cu Sith, but as you can see that isn't all there is to it. I also hid his true form, and in the future, he will be bigger than a cow. Just a heads up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bright Lighter

I don't own anything. You know the deal… So yeah Enjoy :3

3: I Don't Get Paid Enough For This

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! Slam! _Akira groaned as the alarm signaled her need to get up. She rolled over and swung her feet to touch the soft, plush carpet. Then, she began her normal morning routine; Brushing her teeth, getting dressed and eating breakfast(Not necessarily in that order). She then grabbed her IPod, lighter, phone, and keys before opening the door.

"Hakudo, I'm leaving for work! You coming?" She called to her friend. Akira heard a grunt and creak from the living room. Hakudo rounded the corner with a perturbed expression and a serious case of bed head.

Akira giggled and he glared playfully in return, shaking his head. She locked the door behind them and began walking the familiar route to her job. The small convenience store rarely had a huge rush of people, so it was a relatively easy job. Along the way, she saw Simon, the sushi man, hawking his somewhat unique Russian sushi like always. It was a wonder if the man ever stopped.

"Buy Russia Sushi! Buy! Buy! Buy!" The tall man chanted, thrusting his fliers into the faces of unsuspecting civilians. Akira laughed as one woman was so surprised she fell backward successfully landing on a older man behind her. His eyes were swirling and she didn't seem to notice what she was sitting on at first.

"Hi Simon. How's the sales pitch going?" Akira asked, after making her way over to him.

"Hallo Akira! People no buy Russia sushi. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."The man hunched his large shoulders in sadness.

"Well, I have had ramen for three nights in a row already. Tell ya what, after work, I'll pick up some. How's that sound?"

"Much obliged Akira." He responded, bowing slightly.

"See you later Simon!" She called as she walked away. Hakudo half smiled at her, knowing she was just doing it to be nice. She poked her tongue out at him.

When Akira reached the store, it was nearly 10 AM. She used her key to open the door and flipped the front sign to "open".

"Koto-san? Are you in here?" She called into the quiet store. The lights were on, so she assumed her boss was already there. There were a few bangs and an "ouch" that came from the storage closet. Out stumbled a young man, black hair messy and circular glasses askew on his face.

"Oh! Akira-San! You're here." He stumbled again and she stifled a giggle as her boss fixed his glasses. Hakudo barked a laugh.

"Hey no laughing!" Koto whined, pointing an accusing finger at the dog.

Akira smiled. "Koto-San, is there anything you need help with?"

"Oh right!" He said snapping his fingers. "I need to take care of some things out of town and have to leave for the day. Think you can take care of the shop?"

"No problem, Koto-San. Good luck with whatever you're doing." She bowed to him lightly.

"Arigato Akira-San! Bye bye!" He grabbed his coat and left, bell dinging after him. Akira shook her head. "I'll never understand that man." She thought.

She positioned herself behind the cash register., propping her feet up on the counter. She plugged her headphones in her ears, keeping the music low. Hakudo sat down at the corner of the register, vigilant as ever.

The first group of people popped in around noon. They picked up a few of the pre-made bento boxes and left. Several of them wore suits and carried briefcases, probably stopping for a quick lunch. Akira smiled her usual customer greeting smile, but otherwise didn't pay much attention to them.

She then recognized a group of regulars that came in every day to look at the Manga section; Kyohei Kadota ,Walker Yumasaki, Erika Karisawa and Saburo Togusa. Erika grinned happily and waved at her. Akira returned the gesture and scratched Hakudo's head. Kyohei parted from them to look around the food section, as Saburo followed behind him.

Akira sat looking out the window, watching the world go by, Hakudo asleep behind the cash register. However, she realized almost immediately that something was amiss. One particular blonde male had passed the cash register 3 times, coming around for a fourth. She pretended like she didn't see him, not wanting him to notice that he was caught.

Suddenly she heard a click, and peered out of the corner of her eye. "You! Give me the money now!" The man had a hand gun pointed directly at her head. She almost rolled her eyes at how cliché this was. Hakudo woke with a start and made a move to stand.

"Fan. Ná lig a fhios aige go bhfuil tú anseo go fóill. A ligean ar a fheiceáil conas a imríonn seo amach."(Wait. Don't let him know you're here yet. Let's see how this plays out) Akira said to him.

"What did you just say? Look at me bitch!" He growled. She slowly turned her head to look at him. She saw the shop goers looking in awe. Kyohei and Saburo made a move to step forward but stopped when he said. "No one move, or she gets shot!" He then jumped slightly when she spoke.

"I wouldn't advise that if I were you." She pulled her headphones out of her ears and let them dangle from her neck. "You picked the wrong store ."

"Shut Up!" He said, hysterically. Akira almost smirked. This guy clearly doesn't know what he's doing. She simply settled for cocking her head to the side.

"I think you should listen to her before this gets worse than it already is." Kyohei stated. The man growled.

"Anois, Hakudo."(Now, Hakudo) She muttered. The dog emerged from where he was resting behind the counter and growled lowly. The man froze and let his eyes move to the pretty fierce looking animal. His teeth were bared and the man swallowed. He shook for a moment and darted out the store.

"Hey wait!" Erika yelled, but Akira stopped her.

"It's OK. We've got this covered." Walker tilted his head to the side questionably. "Hakudo. Get him for me won't you?" The animal growled in reply, before following after the guy, who had ever so kindly left the door open.

Akira pulled open her phone and dialed the police.

"What's your emergency?" The operator asked. She sounded bored and Akira even heard her yawn.

"Yeah, there's been an attempted robbery at the Makoto Convenience Store. The robber just took off headed east."

"Alright, we'll get the police there soon."

"Thanks." And she hung up. Akira then turned to see Saburo standing there with a packet of food in his hand.

"Hi. Will that be all for you?" She asked smiling. He nodded dumbly. "¥200 please." He put the money on the counter and nodded again.

Erika suddenly broke the silence. "Your dog is crazy awesome! Did you see the way he darted out of here? I wonder if they have a manga like this and blah blah blah!" Erika rambled on as her friends dragged her away. Akira laughed and resumed her position at the cash register.

_**```````````````~~~~~~~~~~~````````````Elsewhere:**_

The blonde man was running for his life, tailed by the large black hound. He was like a shadow, disappearing and reappearing, always evasive. He ran into a nearby alley, only to find it was a dead end. He slammed his hands on the brick, letting out a few curses. Hearing the growl, he turned to see the dog standing there, red eyes glowing.

"Heh, heh. Nice doggie." He said. The hound only stared back, snarling. "See that's a good-" A dark green-black mist shot out from the animal and the beast lunged.

The man's blood curdling scream echoed through the city streets. Not that it mattered. No one paid any mind to it anyway.

A/N: So yeah that's it. She was speaking to Hakudo in Irish if anyone was curious. Sorry for the lateness, I had to study for a huge Calculus test. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Bright Lighter

I don't own anything. You know the deal… So yeah Enjoy :3

xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Thanks a bunch!

KhAndTwilightFan15: Thank you, I will

animemangafan123: Thank you as well, I try to be original.

Thank you for your reviews! It means so much to me! Now on with the story….

4:Rain, Rain, I Hope You Stay

After the pretty extreme events that transpired at the store, nothing very interesting happened. Hakudo hadn't returned after chasing that man, but Akira knew not to worry. He did that often, and it wasn't really out of the ordinary.

She closed up the shop at around 6:30 and then made her way to get some sushi, like she promised. Simon was very excited when she came back around. She simply smiled and patted the big man's shoulder.

By the time she returned home, it had begun to rain. When she got inside, she took of her jacket and hung it up. She then took off her sneakers and left them by the door. Akira groaned as she sat on the plush couch. The soft surface felt amazing on her sore muscles.

She opened the box of sushi and snapped her chopsticks, before turning on the TV. She turned on some reality TV show and settled in. Akira found herself fascinated with the odd forms of sushi nestled into the box, and poked at one that was particularly strange. She took a hesitant bite, and realized she had never tasted anything like them. She wasn't sure if they were good or not.

Suddenly a news blurb popped up and interrupted her program:

_"A blonde male by the name of Takagi Morikan was found mauled within an inch of his life in an alley in the east side of Ikebukuro. It appeared as though it was an dog attack, but police aren't sure yet. He has also been the confirmed suspect in several robbery attempts in this area. We will keep you updated with more information."_

_ They showed the same guy from earlier today being brought into an ambulance on a stretcher. He was bleeding profusely._

_ Looks like Hakudo did him in good._ Akira smirked slightly, before shaking her head. "I have got to stop watching psycho killer movies." She yawned and found herself dozing. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Not so subtle time lapse!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud clap of thunder startled Akira from her dreaming. The light that was still on flickered a bit. Her empty sushi box was lying empty on the floor. She was disoriented for a moment, before she closed her eyes and stood up. The dumped the sushi box in the trash before looking around her apartment.

Hakudo was still gone. She returned to the couch, TV still playing. This time it was a crime investigative show. She sighed and pulled out her lighter. She began to absentmindedly play with it, and the familiar sounds began to echo in her ears. _Snap! Flick! Click! Snap! Flick! Click! _

She stopped after about an hour, eyes never once leaving her program. Akira sighed with a slight drowsiness and checked the clock. 11:17 PM She sighed and stood up.

She was restless and bored. A part of her subconscious was straying to her dog. Despite the normality of him being gone sometimes, she still worried when he didn't return. She pulled on her hoodie and an extra jacket, before pulling on her sneakers. Not caring about the fact that it was pouring, she exited the apartment.

_"So the girl walked. Not caring where she was going. Not caring that the rain was drenching her clothes, and soaking her to the bone. Not caring that lightning flashed dangerously over her head. She made her way down streets, passed buildings. Until she finally reached the park. There she sat on a cold wrought iron bench, and tilted her head to the sky."_

The drops of water slid down Akira's face, as she looked to the sky before looking straight ahead. Even through the gloomy rain, she could see the bright neon lights of the commercial buildings. Ikebukuro was a city that hardly ever slept. No matter what time of day, there was always at least one person out and about.

She sighed and settled in, watching the world go by. Her mind flitted from subject to subject, never really stopping on anything extremely important. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the dark haired man, with a sadistic smile on his face come up behind her.

"You're thinkin' awful hard aren't ya? Anything you'd like to share?" Akira sighed before turning to see the man's face right next to hers. Her wide eyed blink was the only indication that she was surprised. He heart was beating slightly faster before her eyes narrowed. "I love how the human mind works. So how about it?"

Akira eyed him, warily, taking in his fur lined jacket and shaggy black hair. What caught her attention most was the smile he was wearing. It was kind of creepy and spine chilling. If it was anybody but her, she would have run for the hills by now.

She simply decided to answer him. "Nothing particularly important. Just letting my mind wander."

"Aw that's no fun." He sounded like he was pouting.

"Sorry to disappoint." She said sarcastically. "Wait a sec… Izaya Orihara." She pointed to him for confirmation.

"In the flesh." He said bowing dramatically.

"I feel so honored." Sarcastic again.

"Now Now. No need to be so upset. I just wanted to find a way to pass the time."

"Now that's the problem isn't it." She said sighing.

"Oh?" He cocked his head to the side.

"No matter how much happens, there is always some subconscious goal to find a way to do something more interesting. Once the first matter of interest dies out, another takes its place, and so on until you die. Perhaps it even continues after then. All beings are curious and wish to find new means to entertain themselves. Everything, after a time, becomes stale, at least for the more unique humans. For some, the same routine is enough. Me? I prefer some excitement." She tilted her head back again.

"My my Akira-Chan. How impressive." He was still grinning creepily.

"Perhaps." She tilted her head to the side slightly to peer at him. She returned to her original position, rain pelting her face.

Izaya studied the girl with interest. Her brown hair was black with moisture and her bangs clung to her face. Her blue eyes were shut and she was still, but relaxed. Most would be perturbed by the rain, but she didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"Well, this has been a lovely chat, but I have some previous engagements, to attend to. Bye Kiki-Chan." And with that he left.

She stared at where he just stood and shook her head. _What an oddball._

"You better hope you don't get sick you idiot." A familiar gruff voice said.

She looked forward and smiled at her dog."Don't worry about it. You worry too much sometimes, you know that? It's not good for your health."

He huffed before motioning for her to get up. She yawned and did as she was told. She rubbed his ears and began the trek home.

When Akira and Hakudo made it home, she peeled off her wet shoes and jacket and headed in the bathroom for a nice warm shower. When she was finished, she dried off and changed into her PJs. Sitting on the couch, she turned on the TV.

Hakudo hoped onto the loveseat and curled up. Akira found herself looking out the window. The rain slid down slowly, despite the hammering it was causing on the roof. Suddenly, a vending machine flew through the sky in the distance. She blinked not believing what she just saw.

"Did you see that?" She asked Hakudo. All that she got in reply was a snore. She shook her head and turned back to the TV. She soon fell asleep, face first into the couch pillow.

**A/N: Thank you readers! This is this week's update. Currently I am also doing another story, so look for it soon. I will probably be juggling both, so do not be surprised if there are some wacky updates in the near future.**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Bright Lighter

I don't own anything. You know the deal… So yeah Enjoy :3

xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Haha it was funny wasn't it?

KhAndTwilightFan15: Don't worry these next two will be eventful

_**A/N:**_** OOO Authors note at the beginning Le gasp and it's long! Any who, sorry for the late update, School has been hectic, it can't be helped. So this chapter is going to be two parts so look for the second this Wednesday at the latest(hopefully). There will be no update next weekend because I will be going to tour in Seattle! Yay! Thank you for reading everyone, it means a whole lot to me . **

5.1:And Who Said Violence Doesn't Solve Anything?

Akira was woken up by a sudden weight landing on her back. She groaned and moved her head to the side with great difficulty. She let in a huge breath, just realizing how muffling the couch cushion was on her breathing. She peeked open one eye, not having to guess what it was.

Hakudo's smug face was staring back at her. His hot breath was across her face, his wet nose pressed against her cheek. Groaning again, she moved her arm at a very awkward angle, in an attempt to swat him away. She ended up looking like a flopping fish, rather than it doing anything to help her situation. Hakudo chuckled before jumping off.

She heaved her upper body up on to her forearms. She glared at him, hair askew from sleeping. He laughed at her again before trotting into the kitchen. She begrudgingly sat up and rubbed her face with the palms of her hands. She looked to the clock and jumped of the couch when she saw the time.

"Finally realized what time it was huh?" Hakudo said behind her.

She whipped her head around and looked at him menacingly. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Hey it's not my job. You're lucky I woke you up at all.?

"You're lucky I didn't have work today." She grumbled, rubbing a kink in her neck.

"Eh, It is what it is." He shrugged.

Akira sighed and went to get dresses and brush the tangled mess that used to be her hair. When she was done, she pulled on her jacket and shoes. She then grabbed her lighter, keys and phone, before turning to the dog, who was sitting there watching her patiently.

"Well, ya comin'?" (Polar Express Moment!) He grunted before following her out of the door. She locked it and began her daily walk.

Akira began whistling and playing with her lighter. Her dog was walking loyally beside her. The sight was not exactly normal, but it wasn't the weirdest thing that went on here.

She was passing a park when she suddenly heard someone call her name. Both her and Hakudo turned to see a certain Mikado Ryūgamine waving, well more like flailing his arms around. Masaomi, and Anri trailed after him.

"Hey Mikado!" She said when he finally caught up to her. He opened his mouth to reply, but Kida interrupted him.

"Hello Akira. My sweet luscious beauty! How are you this fine afternoon?"He moved to put his arm around her shoulders but stopped when Hakudo growled at him. "Eheh…" He gulped and clasped his hands behind him.

"So anyway, where were you guys headed?" She asked, starting to walk again.

"We were just leaving school. Masaomi and I were walking Anri home." Mikado responded.

"Cool. Mind if I join you?" She smiled.

"Oh! Of course not! It would be great to talk to you again Akira-San!" She mentally face palmed.

"Again Mikado, you can just call me Akira. No need to be so formal."

"OK Akira-Chan." Her eye twitched slightly. 'I guess that's the best I'm gonna get.'

"So how's school?"

"Well it would be a whole lot better if I got to see your lovely face-"Masaomi was interrupted suddenly by Mikado.

"Oh! It was OK. You know school is school. But, Anri and I are in student council together. That's pretty fun! We talk about way s to make school better! Right Anri?"

Said girl looked up and smiled shyly. "Yes, it was pretty fun."

"Bah! Student council just pulls away from time to scout the ladies. Am I right?" Masaomi said, shrugging.

"You know Masaomi-Kun, with the way you talk about girls, I would almost suspect you've never dated anyone. Is that true?" Akira said teasingly. However, she did notice him stiffen slightly before cracking a fake smile.

"I have actually."

"Oh? What was her name?"

He paused for a moment before responding. "Saki."

"Huh. What about you Mikado? You ever date anyone?" She turned to the skittish boy.

"U-Uh N-no I haven't! I haven't had a girlfriend." He said freaking out a bit.

"So a boyfriend then? Don't worry, I don't judge." She began teasing him again. It probably wasn't right, but it was so much fun.

"NO! I Like Girls! I'm not gay!" He blurted out. Akira started laughing as he blushed a scarlet color. Hakudo grinned at her feet, before barking out a laugh. Mikado turned and stared at the dog in bewilderment.

"What about you Anri? You date anyone?"She asked. Both boys quickly spun around to look at her intently. 'Ah, A love triangle. How dramatic.' Akira smiled to herself.

"Um, well.. no I haven't really. I mean several guys have approached me, but I have never actually dated." She said in her timid voice. Akira smiled.

"What about you Akira? You date any guys?" Masaomi grinned cheekily.

"Actually yeah. There was this guy in high school named Tanami. Man did I like that kid. Then he dumped me and ended up getting murdered in a gang fight. Kind of a letdown if you ask me. He was nice." She said pondering it.

"Hmmm, so that means you're single huh?" Masaomi elbowed her lightly. She slapped his arm away.

"I'm not interested in you, kid. Move on to someone your age."

They walked and talked more, and Akira found her laughing and smiling more than she had in a long time. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt and more than once she had to wipe away tears of laughter. They then turned down a somewhat deserted street when Hakudo stopped and snarled lowly.

There was a group of men and a couple of girls standing near a dumpster about half way down the street.

"Well if it isn't the little brats from earlier. Come for a beat down?" A man from the group said, moving forward. By now Akira and the high schoolers had stopped behind the black dog. Her eyes narrowed at the group. Gosh she hated people like this.

"Cad a leithscéal vile le haghaidh an duine a bheith." (What a vile excuse for a human being.) Akira sneered under her breath. Hakudo mumbled his agreement.

"Stay behind me." She muttered to the others.

"Heh heh." The man said, his group chuckling behind him.

"But Akira-" Mikado started.

"Just stay here got it?"She whipped around and said this sternly. She then turned to Hakudo. " Ná léim i mura rá go bhfuil sé riachtanach. Thuiscint?" (Don't jump in unless I say it's necessary. Understand?) He nodded.

She stepped forward and glared at them. "F*** Off!" She spat.

"What did you say to me bitch?" He growled. His gang began to pull out and flash their concealed weapons.

"You wanted a fight huh? Try me on for size." Her mouth turned up into a borderline sadistic smile and she ran at them.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Bright Lighter

I don't own anything. You know the deal… So yeah Enjoy :3

xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Well let's see if you like it

KhAndTwilightFan15: Thanks!

UncommonIdiocy: Thank you as well!

_**A/N:**_** I am soo soo soo sorry that this is late. School is hectic and life is hectic! You know how it is. I hope everyone likes how this turned out, and I tried to make it longer to make up for how late it is. Reviews are appreciated!**

5.2:And Who Said Violence Doesn't Solve Anything?

A brief look of shock found its way to the leader's face as the young woman ran at them, un armed. She either had to be completely crazy or had a death wish. Akira laughed in her head when she saw his expression. She had speed that was not expected, and before the leader knew it, her elbow was slamming into his stomach. He let out a loud rush of air before flying backwards into another male.

His little crew was startled before their faces darkened and they glared. Nobody did that to their boss and got away with it. The first male to take action let loose a battle cry and swung his knife at her. She caught his wrist, smiled and sent a well aimed kick to his sternum. He flew back and landed with the other two.

The group circled around Akira. The ones with bats tapped them into their hands threateningly. They were entirely certain that they would be victorious. Then again, most of these gang members were never really bright.

They lunged, but she was ready. Putting her fighting knowledge to the test, she kicked, punched and jabbed her way through the small mass of men. Her face remained calm, occasionally flashing into a borderline sadistic smile when she got a really good hit in.

The small band of teens behind her stood in awe. Both Anri and Masaomi, who knew how to fight, (Spoiler!) were ready to assist. Yet, she did not seem to be needing any of it. However, when a knife narrowly missed the older girl's face, Mikado turned to the impassive hound nest to him and yelled:

"Why aren't you doing anything? Why are you just sitting there?"

The Cù Sìth looked at the normally skittish young boy before him. He tilted his head to the side, and stared at him as he tried to piece together what he could see of the boy's future. He caught glimpses of what future awaited this seemingly unimportant young male. Hakudo sighed before answering calmly.

"She asked me to stay out of it unless it got bad. Beside's that girl is stronger than she looks. She can handle herself." The teens gaped when the animal replied.

"You-You can talk?" Mikado stuttered.

"Surprised kid?" He grinned wolfishly.

"What are you?" Hakudo went to answer when a man flew into the building behind them.

"Maybe we should talk later. Now isn't exactly opportune." He said gruffly.

Though no one noticed, the fight had gained some very well known audience members. On the roof top above, sat Izaya Orihara. He sat on the edge, swinging his legs, his signature smile(or was it a smirk?) on his face. On the ground below, one debt collector, by the name of Tom Tanaka walked with his old high school friend Shizuo Heiwajima.

"What do ya suppose is goin' on?" Tom asked turning to Shizuo.

"Looks like a fight to me." He muttered. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the familiar figure give a roundhouse kick to one guy's face, sending him flying up in the air. "I know her."

Tom looked surprised. "I didn't know you could make new friends Shizuo-San." He teased, earning a glare. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

Meanwhile, a gang member whipped out his gun and began firing at Akira. She dodged quickly, using consecutive back flips to get out of the way. A few bullets whizzed past her head, and Mikado yelped when one found its way into the wall behind him. Her eyes flashed quickly to him, but that was her mistake.

A sharp pain flashed quickly as a bullet made its home in her shoulder. She hissed slightly, but shook it off, flipping into a crouch. Running, she disarmed him, and brought her knee up to his face. A sickening crack emanated as his nose broke. Another appeared and aimed a knife at her neck. She dodged, only leaving a small scratch that trickled a miniscule line of blood.

Shizuo and Tom looked on. _This girl is like a machine. None of her injuries seem to be affecting her or her performance._ Tom thought, as a bullet narrowly missed hitting her leg. _She's almost like…_ His gaze turned to Shizuo, whose gaze was concentrated on the girl's ability*. She had been fighting a good 6 minutes and was barely breaking a sweat.

Izaya chuckled from his perch, as Akira knocked out her last opponent. _This girl is very intriguing. She will become an important piece in the game, I believe._

Masaomi, Anri and Mikado blinked as Akira stood there among the unconscious men. She turned to face the group slowly. Suddenly, she heard a rustle behind her. Turning around, quickly, a blade was jabbed into her leg. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly.

The man who stabbed her was already making his escape. Hakudo growled as she knelt to the ground before sitting with a groan. his eyes grew red and Akira turned to him with a half smile. "Dócha a bheadh anois am trátha." (I suppose now would be a good time.)

Her speaking seemed to snap everyone out of their shock and her friends sprung forth to help her. They called to her and began asking if she was OK and if she needed any assistance. She turned to look at Hakudo, but found he was missing. She frowned and turned back to looking at the ground.

Shizuo stood there staring, eyebrows slightly furrowed._ Why am I so worried?_

"You should go see if she's alright." Tom said smiling. Shizuo turned to him before looking back at the girl on the ground. He then strode forward, hands in his pockets. When he made it there, he glared at Masaomi. Mikado's chatter went silent and both him and Anri stepped backward.

Akira looked at them confused before noticing the shadow looming over her. She looked up to see Shizuo standing over her.

"Hiya." She said friendly.

"Hi." He cleared his throat before bending down. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to the knife still embedded in her thigh.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Sure." She shrugged.

Shizuo grabbed the handle and pulled it out quickly. Akira grit her teeth together and dug her fingers into the dirt. He eyed her through his purple lenses and threw the knife on the ground.

"Hey Shizuo!" Tom called. Said man looked at his employer warily. "Why don't you help her get home? She can't walk far with that leg anyway."

Shizuo glared slightly before looking down at her. She appeared to be mulling it over, like she was actually considering the idea of walking by herself.

"Sure, sounds cool. I'm gonna go with him. So here's my number Mikado, don't give it to Kida. I'll talk to you all later. I promise." Akira handed Mikado a slip of paper.

"You know Akira-Chan, you should probably go to a doctor." Anri said quietly.

"Thanks for the suggestion." She waved to them and the teens left reluctantly. "So-"

"Let me wrap your wounds." Shizuo said, pulling out some gauze out of nowhere. He did so quickly, yet efficiently, being careful not to hurt her.

"Ok, so now that that's taken care of. Am I gonna stand , or are you gonna-." He picked her up bridal style. "Or that works too."

"So where do you live?" He asked.

"Oh well, I was actually wondering if we could go find Hakudo first. He's kinda pissed and I don't want him to do anything stupid." She said, twiddling her thumbs nervously. He looked at her a moment before grunting in affirmation. "OK so go-" She put her hand on her chin contemplatively. "West."

He began walking, holding the injured girl in his arms. "So should I even ask why you were fighting those idiots?"

She glanced up at him before beginning to play with his vest. He wanted to smile at this but thought better of it."Well, I didn't really like their egos, or the fact that they were threatening my friends. Take a left please."

He nodded and followed the directions. He glanced back down at her after a few minutes to see her studying him. "What?" He muttered.

"Would you happen to be related to Yuhei Hanejima?" He began to look uncomfortable at this. "Oh, sore subject. Don't worry, you don't have to answer. Left." She began to feel guilty. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

So why do you want to find your dog first anyway?"

"Well, he can be a bit temperamental and overprotective sometimes. He's been on edge lately and this just set him off the deep end. Last time this happen he got a little destructive before I stopped him."

Shizuo nodded in understanding and they resumed their silence. Akira felt quite comfortable, yet she knew she couldn't rest just yet. Then the hairs on her arms stood up. "Turn Right." He looked down the dark alleyway.

"You sure Akira?" She smiled when he said her name.

"Yeah, he's down there." Shizuo turned and walked. The only sound at first was the soft sound of his walking.

Suddenly load snarls filled the air. There were glowing red eyes that were floating almost one story high. The figure was a dark emerald green and had dark wisps coming off of it.

"Well that's a problem." Akira said as she eyed her angry, fully transformed, and practically uncontrollable Cù Sìth.

_***Akira gains her power from the fact that she has Hakudo as a protector. She was also trained in Martial arts when she was younger. **_


	7. Chapter 6

Bright Lighter

I don't own anything. You know the deal… So yeah Enjoy :3

KhAndTwilightFan15: That's what I hope for :D

Queen-of-Twilights: Thanks!

_**A/N:**_** Sorry it's late! I have discovered that it is difficult for me to update regularly. So sorry! I will be updating now and then I don't know when. Ha-ha . Um I have been waiting to get my shipment of the DRRR! manga, so maybe then I will have more inspiration. Thanks for reading! Just a little tid bit,** **Cù Sìth means harmony hound. :D**

6:I'll Take a Lovely Stroll With You

"What the hell?" Shizuo grumbled as he studied the creature before him.

Akira sighed and rubbed her face. "This is what I was afraid of."

"Wait. That thing is your dog?" Shizuo asked astounded.

"Mmm. Shizuo, could you back up a bit?" He raised an eyebrow but did as he was told.

Knowing that the animal wouldn't recognize her, Akira thought a bit before deciding on a very rash plan. "Hey!" She called to the dog. His head turned to her quickly, glowing eyes narrowing into a leer. Hakudo growled and the smoke billowing from him fluctuated.

"Here doggie doggie!" She cooed. The Cù Sìth seemed to have had enough. He snarled and lunged at them.

Shizuo jumped out of the way just in time. He tch-ed before beginning to run away from the scene. "What the hell was that? Are you trying to die?" He scolded her, temper flaring.

"I was improvising! So sue me!" Akira said, crossing her arms over her chest moodily. She heard the haunting howl and looked over Shizuo's shoulder to see Hakudo turning the corner behind them. "Uh, hey. Shizuo-San?"

Shizuo looked down at her, breath a bit more heavy from running. "Just Shizuo. And what?"

"Well, I sort of have an idea. It may not be the best, but it's worth a shot…" She trailed off.

"So, what is it?"

"Now don't freak, but I need you to set me down." He looked like he was about to object, before she continued. "Just trust me on this." Said man looked at her a moment, before looking away and contemplating. He then grunted and slid to a stop. He placed her on the ground softly.

"Thanks, now go wait off to the side so you're out of the way. I only have one shot at this." He did as he was told. The hound made his way closer, black billowing from around his massive frame. Trash cans were knocked over ad billows of trash shot out of them. The animals heavy breathing grew more distinct. His white canines glistened as he snarled.

It was just before the dog was 2 yards in front of her when she yelled. "HAKUDO STOP! BAD DOG!" The shy female's call could be heard halfway across Ikebukuro. The Cù Sìth's eyes widened in recognition, before he put his front paws down and skidded to a stop right in front of his master. Shizuo's eye twitched. _What the hell?_

Akira glared furiously at the animal in front of her. Shizuo looked at the two like they were insane. Hakudo cowered slightly, before slowly shifting into his other form.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed.

Akira let out a sigh before patting him on the head and looking at the ground. "Fine, whatever, let's just go home."

Shizuo stepped forward and cleared his throat, before scooping Akira up in his arms. Hakudo went to growl but was silenced by a glare. "Hakudo." He huffed before commencing in the animal equivalent of pouting. Akira chuckled before looking up. Shizuo, who was looking at the pair intently, turned away with a slight blush rushing to his cheeks.

_How cute. _Akira thought. Then she blushed suddenly before shaking her head.

"So, uh where do you live?" Shizuo said awkwardly.

"Ah! Right! I live a few blocks to the west of Hiroshi park."

_"Shizuo Heiwajima, the beast of Ikebukuro walked along the streets in a quite unusual manner, that deviated from his daily stroll. Instead of his hands in his pockets and head bent downward, he was carrying something. A girl of about 20 lay in his arms, faithful dog at her side. Her pant leg was soaked in blood, eyes trained on the road ahead. People who knew the man carrying her, looked on in wonder, but none were brave enough to ask what was going on."_

"Tá brón orm Akira, níl a fhios agam cad a tháinig os mo.." (I'm sorry Akira, I don't know what came over me..) Hakudo said.

Akira looked down at her pet curiously. "Tá sé ceart go leor gaige, cad a tharlaíonn, a tharlaíonn. Ná bíodh imní ort faoi." (It's alright dude, what happens, happens. Don't worry about it.)

"Ach-" (But-)

"Hush." She smiled at him before turning to look straight ahead.

"So… Akira right?" Shizuo started, trying to make conversation.

"Mhmm." She said smiling.

"What exactly are you and your dog about, seems pretty odd to me." He muttered.

"Oh, well apparently a long long time ago, the Irish ancestors from my mom's side of the family had moved to Scotland to find a better life. At the time, my great great great grandmother was dying from an unknown illness. There were always rumors that the Grim Reapers would come knock on your door to take the dead, so my relatives simply awaited for them to arrive. It turns out that the particular Cù Sìth at your feet was assigned to reap her soul when she died.

"He saw how My great great great grandfather pleaded for her survival, even offering his own soul in exchange. Hakudo, who was unnamed at the time, said that he would not allow such a healthy man to give up his life for such a sick woman who would only die anyway. He asked for something else in exchange. My 3 g-ed grandfather (Shizuo cracked a small grin at this, which Akira noticed slyly) said he could help him travel, reap the souls in other places, in exchange for protection of his family for as long as the bloodline existed. Hakudo agreed, though I don't know why." She joked. "And his help's been passed through every generation since."

"Huh." Shizuo seemed a tad bit intrigued by the tale.

"There's my apartment building.' Akira said, turning their attention to the familiar building. Shizuo nodded and made his way inside and up the stairs. " I live on the fourth floor in apartment 56 B." Akira said

"Odd number." Shizuo muttered.

"Well, actually it's even." Akira said. He looked at her wide eyed. "Oh, that's not what you…" She trailed off.

Shizuo's lip quivered before he threw his head back in laughter. Akira blinked in surprise before smiling quite widely.

"I guess I left my brain at home today." She said, rubbing the back of her head. Shizuo's laugh died down into a chuckle. They reached the door and Akira went to take out her key. Her lighter fell out of her pocket and landed on the cold wood floor with a _Clink! _Shizuo's eyebrows raised and he bent down so Akira could pick the metal object up.

"Do you smoke?" He said surprised. She didn't really look like the type.

"Nope. Not an arsonist either. It just keeps me entertained." She shrugged, still smiling. She fiddled with the lighter before pulling out her key and unlocking the door.

Shizuo followed Hakudo inside and Akira turned on the lights. "Nice place." He commented.

"Thanks. Now if you would be so kind as to put me on the couch." He obliged, setting her down with surprising gentleness. Now that she mentioned it, Akira thought, He has been quite gentle. "Would you like something to eat Shizuo?" She asked,

"Uh, no. I'm good." His phone chirped. "Uh." He opened the phone and read a new message from Tom.

_**Say goodbye to your girlfriend Shizuo. I've got a job for you **_

Shizuo's eye twitched and he snapped the phone shut. He turned and looked, gaze getting caught in Akira's bright blue eyes. They stared for a moment, before he broke the silence.

"I gotta go. You gonna be OK?" He asked, somewhat out of character, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. See ya later Shizuo." She smiled again. She smiled a lot around him.

"Okay then." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Akira called. He turned confused and she suddenly got up on one leg and hugged him. He grew stiff before relaxing slightly. "Thanks again."

"Erm, no problem. See ya." He waved and left.

Akira sighed and turned to see Hakudo staring at her. She gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled secretively. She gave up with him and turned on the TV. Spirited Away was on and she smiled, settling in to watch it.

Before long, she was asleep. Hakudo looked at her sleeping from before grabbing a blanket and pulling it over her. "Night Kira." He mumbled before curling up in a ball on the love seat and following Akira in sleep.

_**Hakudo knows something you don't know :P Thanks for reading again!**_

_**P.S. If you haven't seen Spirited Away you seriously need to. It rocks!**_


End file.
